


The End of the Beginning

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex really has done this more times than Martha has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Beginning

## The End of the Beginning

by Pablo

[http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/ ](http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/)

* * *

TITLE: The End of the Beginning 

AUTHOR: Pablo 

EMAIL: little_claps@yahoo.com 

DISTRIBUTION: List archives OK, anyone else just ask. Archived on Elegant Slumming <http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/>

SPOILERS: Set during Tempest, spoilers up till then. 

CLASSIFICATION: Clark/Lex 

SUMMARY: Lex really has done this more times than Martha has. 

**RATING: NC-17**

FEEDBACK: Would it be wrong for me to beg? Well, beg for feedback anyway. _BG_

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I can lay no claim of ownership in any way, shape or form. 

DEDICATION: Thanks to Yvette and Zahra for beta-duties. OK I'd intended this as a plain old blowjob fic because Tham had been taunting me but then I got lumbered with this idea, so I guess I still owe you a blowjob, Tham? _eg_

NOTES: In answer to Livia's Ray Bradbury Challenge because my mind is a scary place and sometimes all it takes for me to start writing again is a title. _BG_ In other words, I'm going to blame somebody else for this idea. A Re-working of the infamous "Tie-scene" in Tempest, a very different take on what occurred. 

* * *

Sometimes lying isn't only about being dishonest. Sometimes it's about not telling the truth. Instead intending to conceal it. 

Lex has secrets. Lex also tells lies; hell they're one of the reasons he's got so far ahead in today's world. Lex doesn't mind lying to get ahead. It's being lied to that he can't abide. 

And it doesn't matter how much he tries to ignore it, he knows that Clark _is_ lying to him. He's done it so much himself that Lex has become quite the expert at spotting it. 

The way that Clark won't meet his eyes when Lex mentions the accident when they first met. How Clark reacts when Roger Nixon is around, like he's worried about everything that he says. 

So many lies and so little time to attempt to unravel them. 

Clark's resting against the side of the couch, his formal suit crinkled and rumpled. He's exposed, monochromatic material peeled back like the skin of a grape. Small patch of skin around the hardness of his cock exposed. Lex is using one hand to hold back the layers of fabric, to reach his goal. 

Skin, so tanned and hard. Never hidden that deeply from Lex no matter how much in the way of clothing Clark is wearing. It's always there. So close, so freely offered. 

And now Lex has accepted that offer he knows it's all his. 

Clark's mewling, making little soft noises at the back of his throat as Lex licks up the shaft of his cock. Surrounds the heat of his flesh with the softness of his lips and sucks. Hard. 

Tip of Clark's cock resting heavily against Lex's bottom lip as he nuzzles the salty taste of the head. Eerily reminiscent of having the barrel of a gun placed in his mouth. Except this time Lex is a little less worried about the possible consequences. 

Or much more so. He's still not quite sure. 

Clark's being almost as noisy as Lex is, his breathing is harsh and he's gasping each time Lex touches him. Sucking, licking, tasting him. Attempting to remove all those lies, peel them back one at a time so that all of Clark is exposed. And Lex is pretty sure it would be an easy job. Not difficult in the least, but for it to work, Lex needs time. 

Something that Clark doesn't seem able to give. 

His breathing becomes more erratic as Lex toys with the soft skin of his balls. Lets his hand thread into the small opening in his pants that he's made in such a mad rush, belt undone, buttons popped. Lex envelops Clark's cock, surrounds him, massages the thick vein on the underside with the flat of his tongue. He can feel tiny ripples of pleasure course through Clark's body. The boy under him shakes, so vulnerable and Lex knows the true meaning of control. Of power. 

The ability to manipulate others to your will. 

Lex knows as he swallows against the shaft of Clark's cock that he really could find out the truth. Clark filling his mouth, his whole body shaking under him. Mumbled nonsense tumbling from the round open "o" his mouth is making. Small shivers of excitement and completion and Lex knows he could find out the answers he's been waiting for. 

But unlike Clark, Lex has time. Can keep going as long as necessary. 

Clark's still shaking as Lex uses his hands to stroke him. His arm across his chest elicits a throaty growl when he takes one of Clark's now sensitised nipples between his fingers and twists. None too gently but the look on Clark's face lets Lex know that this is how he likes it. 

Lex licks the taste of Clark from his lips and mouth. Bright red and swollen. 

He knows that even though Clark is taking Chloe to the Spring Formal it won't be her that he's thinking about when they dance. When he holds her close and she accidentally (deliberately) brushes her body against his. He won't be thinking of soft skin and floral scent. Instead he'll be thinking of Lex. Remembering him on his knees. Looking up at him while he sucks Clark's cock deep into his mouth. Until he makes him come. 

In mind if not body it'll be Lex that Clark takes to the Spring Formal, not Chloe. 

Hurried movement as Lex helps Clark reclaim his composure, straighten the front of his suit and make sure his tie is still knotted tightly. He tries to speak but Lex silences him with a kiss. Sucks his tongue hungrily into his mouth. Another reminder of what they now have. 

Lex doesn't need to rush things. 

//I want you to know that whatever happens in the next few days, I'm still your friend and that's never going to change.// 

Clark's not the only one that sometimes finds it easy to lie. 

the end. 


End file.
